


Snuggles Larry Stylinson *One Shot SMUT

by LouisGottheMotherfreakingDagger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Cheesy, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Fetus Direction, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sorry guys, Top Harry, fuck this is bad, idk what else to tag, larry is real bitches, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisGottheMotherfreakingDagger/pseuds/LouisGottheMotherfreakingDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliche and cheesy smut with snuggles at the end. I'm soo sorry for this :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles Larry Stylinson *One Shot SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this was originally on Wattpad under LarryandZiallLover. Honestly when i wrote i was very new to the fandom so I'm so sorry if it seems really carroty because most likely it is. This was also my first time writing Gay smut and it's not my proudest work :(

Ok so hi guys this is my very first Larry fanfic. So please be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. So here we go.

"Boo bear?" Harry called as he walked into the flat that he and Louis shared for the last year. "Haz I’m in the kitchen" Louis called back. Harry walked in the kitchen to a concentrating Louis.

'Boo what are you doing?" Harry chuckled

"I’m trying to cook dinner haz what does it look like I’m doing" Louis pouted trying not to burn the grilled cheese he was making. It was no secret that Louis wasn't the best in the kitchen. Being known to burn boiling water Louis was trying to prove that he could do this.

"Need any help" Harry asked "No just set the table" Louis replied

Harry set the table and sat down just thinking about how good life had been. It was only two years ago that he and Louis came out to the public. He remembered like it was yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

"What if they don’t support us haz?" Louis asked obviously shaking in his TOMS  
"Trust me Boo bear as long as we got each other were gonna be fine" Harry reassured Louis

"Oh Hazza your so cheeky sometimes" Louis smiled up at Harry.

Harry smiled down at Louis revealing his dimples but then his face turned serious. “Lou don’t worry our true fans will stick by us no matter what".

"Guys relax, they will love you no matter what and this won't break up the band" Liam told us, conviction in his voice.

"See Boo people have our back"

As they got out of the car, screams assaulted their ears. Girls of all ages were screaming their names, holding signs, saying how much the loved One Direction. As they continued to walk into the studio, one group of signs caught Harry's attention. "Boo look over there" Harry pointed to the group of girls that held signs that read:

*LARRY STYLINSON FOREVER*  
*WE LOVE YOU LARRY*  
*KEEP CALM AND LOVE LARRY*  
*LARRY IS REAL*  
"See Boo they love us already" Harry winked.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"TaDa dinner is served" Louis sang as he came into the dining room setting dinner on the table.

"Wow Boo this looks great and you didn't even burn it" Harry teased Louis

"Ha-ha very funny Styles" Louis retorted.

Louis sat down and he and Harry ate in peace and comfortable silence. After dinner they both decided to watch a little TV before bed.

"Boo I’m tired lets go to bed, I want to snuggle" Harry nuzzled into Louis neck making him giggle  
"Okay Hazzabear lets go" They both got up and Louis turned off the TV while Harry made his way into their bedroom.

 

When Louis got into the bedroom he didn't see Harry. He was about to call him until he heard the shower on in the bathroom. While waiting on Harry Louis stripped down to his boxer getting into bed waiting for harry to finish.

Louis was on his way to sleep when he heard the bathroom door open. Harry walked out in nothing but a towel with water dripping down his chest. Louis couldn't help but stare as water trickled down Harry’s chest, his six pack abs leading down to his happy trail stopping where the towel hung low on his hips showing his prominent V line.

"See something you like" Harry smirked as Louis blushed not trying to hide his erection that happened to come up when he saw Harry. Pun intended. Harry turned to get some boxers to put on when suddenly a hand stopped him. 

"You won't be needing those" Louis whispered as he kissed Harry's neck. Louis continued kissing until he found Harry's spot making him go weak at the knees. Harry turned giving Lou a full view as he picked up Lou.  
With Lou's legs wrapped around Harry's waist, Harry carried them back to the bed. With every step Harry took Louis could feel Harry's erection making contact with his own.  
Louis moaned at the contact grinding his hips into Harry, a plea for more. When they reached the bed both leaning back as Harry made his way on top Louis their mouths never disconnecting, tongues fighting for dominance. Harry slowly traveled down Louis body leaving kisses behind on scorching skin leaving Louis urning for more.  
Harry slowly pulled down Lou's boxer making his hard dick smack against his toned stomach. Harry stood admiring his sexy hunk of a man.

"Harry please ..... need more" Louis panted in need.  
Harry smirked as he grabbed Louis dick slowly bending down, slowly sucking on the head.

"Ooh Haz more" Louis moaned in pleasure as Harry licked up and down twirling his tongue around Louis manhood causing precum to leak out the tip. "FUCK I need you inside me now" Louis Commanded.  
Harry got up and reached over to the drawer and pulled out lube. He opened it up and poured some on his fingers to prep Louis. Lifting his legs Harry rubbed his hole making him shiver. Harry pushed in a finger going in and out causing pleasure to flow through Louis's body.

"Fuck Harry feels so good more" Louis pleaded. Harry obliged adding a second finger stretching Louis oh so good. Going in and out Harry's long fingers touched the spot that drove Louis wild making him scream in pleasure. “YES RIGHT THERE DON'T STOP"  
Harry moved faster with a flick of his wrist had Louis writhing on the bed.  
"FUCK I'M CUMMING DON'T STOP PLEASE OH SHIT MORE I NEED MORE" Louis yelled.  
Harry continued to use his fingers until he felt the spasm around his fingers and the hot cum on his chest.  
As Harry removed his fingers, he scooped down to remove the cum from his chest bringing it to his mouth sucking his fingers thoroughly. Louis watched in amazement as his now soft dick turned rock hard once again.

Louis stroked his dick as he watched Harry lick the rest of his cum. "You ready Boo?" Harry asked. Harry grabbed himself and the lube pouring some himself getting himself slick. Aligning his dick with Louis hole Harry slowly pushed passed Louis muscle; he stopped allowing Louis to adjust to his size. Getting an ok from Louis Harry pushed deeper.  
Rocking slowly against each other whispering sweet nothings to each other. Harry moved to a certain angle once again touching Louis prostate making him scream in ecstasy.  
"OH FUCK HARRY DEEPER GOD I LOVE YOU" Louis moaned. Harry moved faster repeatedly hitting his spot moaning and grunting in his ear.  
"Fuck you’re so tight, you feel so good wrapped around my big cock" Harry moaned. “Do you like that, are you gonna cum?" Harry teased Louis never stopping is thrusts. Harry reached down and stroked Louis dick as he pounded into him.  
"Fuck me Harry, I want you to come inside me. I want to feel it leak out of me" Louis moaned. Harry sped up up his thrust giving Louis exactly what he wanted.

"FUCK HARRY I'M CUMMING POUND ME DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP FUCK MY ASS HARDER"  
Harry continued to fuck Louis feeling himself getting close to his climax.  
"FUUCCK" Louis grunted as he came for the second time that night.  
"Here it is Boo, you want my cum make me give it to you" Harry grunted sexily in Louis ear. Louis squeezed his ass walls making Harry cum inside of him.

"FUCK LOUIS BABY I'M CUMMING. TAKE IT ALL. TAKE ALL MY CUM INSIDE YOUR ASS" Harry moaned as his dick continued to spurt cum inside of Louis.  
Both physically exhausted but satisfied, Harry slid out of Louis making him wince. "Sorry Boo guess I got a little carried away" Harry smiled sheepishly.  
"Hm its kay" Louis mumbled sleepily. “Oh before I forget" Louis winked at Harry as he slid down and brought Harry’s dick to his lips.

Tasting himself as he cleaned Harry licking up and down, twirling his tongue around the head he let the dick fall out of his mouth with a pop.  
Louis made his way back up to Harry and kissed his lips. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and whispered in his ear. “Boo I still want my snuggles"  
Louis laughed as he moved closer to Harry. Both spent they drifted off to sleep only dreaming of each other, while holding each other the whole night through.

 

Thanks guys for reading I really hoped you enjoyed my story Xx

**Author's Note:**

> if you hate it please keep the rude comments to yourself that'll be greatly appreciated. And if you liked or loved it, you've most likely made my day.  
> Leave comments to either praise me or to offer constructive criticism to help me improve my writing skills :)


End file.
